the present invention relates to a bowl-like container which comprises a bowl mounted inside a hollow rounded casing, and a sliding cover moved between two opposite locations to close/open the bowl.
Bowls, dishes, and various other containers are used in kitchen for holding fruits, vegetables, etc. When a container is used for holding water-washed fruits or vegetables, water drops from the fruits or vegetable will be maintained on the inside of the container, causing the fruits or vegetables to spoil. If a container which is used to hold eatable things is not covered with a cover, the eatable things will be covered with dust or contaminated by vermin. However, because the covers of regular food containers are separately prepared, they tend to be missed. Furthermore, regular food containers commonly have no carrying handles, therefore they must be held with both hands when they are carried.